1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light measuring apparatus, and more particularly, to a light measuring apparatus capable of measuring ambient light and flash light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of light measuring apparatus capable of measuring ambient light and flash light (exposure meters used in combination with a camera for photo-taking purposes, for example) have been long proposed. An exposure meter published in U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,997, for example, has three measurement modes: an ambient light mode in which ambient light is measured: a cord-connected measurement mode in which, in response to a manual operation, a light emission starting signal is sent to a flash unit connected to the exposure meter via a cord and light measurement begins at the same time; and a non-cord measurement mode in which light measurement begins when the commencement of flash light emission is detected.
However, with the above conventional exposure meter, it is necessary for the user to manually set the measurement mode in advance depending on the type of light to be measured (ambient light or flash light) and on the measurement method desired (cord-connected measurement or non-cord measurement). Therefore, the measurement mode has to be set or confirmed for every measurement session, which slows down the commencement of light measurement. Moreover, every time the user wishes to perform measurement using a mode different from the previous session, he has to switch the mode manually. If he has forgotten this setting or switching of the measurement mode, measurement results may not be obtained or measurement errors in which unintended measurement values are displayed may occur, as a result of which the user is forced to perform light measurement once again.
The present invention was made in view of said problems with the conventional product. The object of the present invention is to provide a light measuring apparatus for which it is not necessary to manually set the measurement mode in advance depending on the type of light to be measured or on the measurement method desired and in which measurement errors caused by mode setting do not occur.